Maison de poupée
by eirame
Summary: Les jouets de l'enfance ne sont jamais anodins. Daphné Greengrass contemple sa maison de poupée au moment où elle doit décider de ses engagements d'adulte.


«_ J'ai accompli de délicieux voyages, embarqué sur un mot... » Honoré de Balzac_

_In verba conscendenda_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages inventés par J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Daphné tenait du bout des doigts la petite figurine, la penchant avec précaution d'un côté ou d'autre en observant distraitement les détails qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle traitait le jouet avec bien plus de délicatesse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait étant enfant, quand ses gestes étaient maladroits et ses doigts malhabiles. Elle avait choisi par habitude la jeune sorcière qui possédait ses cheveux blonds et sa robe bleue préférée. Quand elle avait reçu sa maison de poupée, elle avait passé plus d'une journée à admirer les petites répliques qui constituaient sa famille : elle s'était émerveillée de la minutie de leurs expressions et elle avait aimé les regarder marcher à travers les couloirs et les chambres qui reproduisaient fidèlement leur manoir.

De nombreuses heures de jeu avaient fini par effacer certains des traits leurs mouvements étaient devenus un peu plus saccadés, même si elle avait régulièrement supplié son père de renouveler leurs enchantements. Puis elle était devenue trop grande et elle était partie pour Poudlard.

Elle reposa la petite sorcière dans sa chambre et saisit un elfe de maison qui était caché au fond du rez-de-chaussée.

La maison de poupée comportait, en plus du bâtiment principal, des écuries, un grand jardin d'hiver communiquant avec le premier étage, une volière séparée du grenier, et des cachots profonds pour emprisonner les ennemis. Elle n'avait pas trouvé étrange à l'époque de recevoir des chevaux, des hiboux, des elfes et des moldus pour compléter le mobilier de son jouet. Ils avaient été emballés ensemble dans une grande boîte, et elle ne s'en était vraiment préoccupée qu'après avoir vérifié que tous les meubles étaient bien disposés dans leurs pièces respectives.

L'elfe qu'elle tenait entre les doigts n'avait pas plus de consistance ou d'importance que les tables des chambres d'ami. Il était raide et immobile. Sa toge était marquée du blason des Greengrass et assortie à la couleur du rez-de-chaussée. Sans lui, la reproduction n'aurait pas été aussi fidèle, mais rien ne le distinguait extérieurement des sept autres elfes qui constituaient l'ensemble du personnel domestique. Les chevaux possédaient des robes de couleurs différentes et les hiboux variaient en espèce et en plumage. Tous les elfes présentaient le même nez écrasé et les mêmes oreilles en ailes de chauve-souris.

Ces détails ne l'avaient jamais interpellée quand elle était enfant. Ces petits personnages secondaires l'intéressaient moins que les passages secrets par lesquels elle les faisait passer pour imiter les capacités de son propre elfe Swiggly à ranger sa chambre, choisir ses vêtements ou réparer ses objets dans son dos, sans qu'elle l'aperçoive jamais. On lui avait dit que cette invisibilité était la marque d'un bon elfe de maison et elle n'avait jamais cherché à l'observer. Swiggly existait, toujours présent, toujours efficace, toujours dans un coin de la pièce où elle se trouvait, et elle n'avait appris son nom que par les remarques de ses parents.

Elle hésita un instant sur l'endroit où le ranger. Il n'y avait pas de cuisine dans la reproduction du manoir, ni de buanderie. Il n'y avait que les pièces destinées aux sorciers. Elle finit par le laisser dans un coin de sa chambre, à un endroit que sa propre reproduction ne pouvait apercevoir.

Elle fouilla un moment dans les différents recoins de la maquette. Les figurines moldues avaient été une surprise. Il n'y en avait que deux, un homme et une femme, et au début elle n'avait pas su quoi en faire. Leurs habits étaient étranges et bariolés, leurs visages indistincts et figés. Elle les avait rangés tour à tour dans les écuries, le grenier et les caves, incapable d'imaginer comment les intégrer à ses histoires, mais décidée à ne perdre aucune des multiples pièces de son si beau jouet. Elle finit par les retrouver dans un des bacs du jardin d'hiver, camouflés sous une magnifique reproduction de Filet du Diable. Elle se demanda un instant si Astoria avait osé utiliser ses affaires pendant son absence.

Elle les tint côte à côte devant elle, une dans chaque main. Astoria n'avait pas besoin de ses jouets : on lui avait offert sa propre maquette. Pourquoi Daphné avait-elle choisi d'enterrer les moldus dans ce bac ? La petite voix qu'elle se plaisait à appeler « son bon sens Serpentard » la critiquait sévèrement. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour se débarrasser d'un cadavre : trop proche de sa chambre, dans un lieu trop prévisible, et pourquoi d'ailleurs prendre la peine de cacher ce que personne ne regretterait vraiment ?

Elle avait bien changé depuis ces jours où elle jouait. Elle ne se posait pas de telles questions. Elle ne regardait pas aussi attentivement des marionnettes qui ne possédaient ni mouvement ni traits définis. Toutes ces histoires sur Potter et sa clique l'avaient peut-être plus influencée qu'elle ne le pensait. Il paraissait qu'ils voulaient se battre pour les droits de ces créatures. Qu'est-ce que cela lui importait, à elle ? Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-elle pour des êtres qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se représenter ?

Elle reposa les figurines moldues devant la porte et croisa les mains sur les genoux, le dos droit mais souple, la tête inclinée selon l'angle attendu.

Il y avait bien les Sangs-de-Bourbe de Poudlard, mais est-ce qu'ils comptaient vraiment ? Ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter, comment s'habiller et parler. Ils ne respectaient pas les règles de savoir-vivre, ils ne connaissaient pas les usages, et la plupart ne cherchaient même pas à les connaître. Ils arrivaient dans leur monde et ils pensaient pouvoir y vivre comme dans le leur.

Elle se pencha pour caresser du doigt un petit cheval noir il secoua la tête et tapa du sabot sur le sol de l'écurie.

Ces Sangs-de-Bourbe possédaient du moins la capacité de pratiquer la magie. Ils pouvaient la percevoir, l'utiliser, apprendre à la respecter et à la révérer. Les Moldus, eux, ne croyaient en rien. Ils détruisaient leurs héritages sans même s'en apercevoir.

Elle recroisa les mains. C'était la meilleure position pour mettre en valeur la finesse de ses doigts.

Voldemort voulait préserver leur culture, limiter l'invasion d'objets et d'idées moldus, assurer la survie des espèces magiques, retrouver les pratiques qui avaient permis de créer des enchantements aussi spectaculaires que la grande salle de Poudlard ou les tombeaux de Skara Brae… Tout cela était bon et utile. Il proposait de sauver la magie, de la rendre encore plus forte et plus pure. Il voulait rendre aux sorciers toute l'étendue des possibilités magiques qui avaient pu exister, les rendre libres d'exercer leurs capacités...

Mais cela ne servirait à rien s'il n'y avait plus de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne. Il n'y avait pas que les Moldus ou les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Des membres des vieilles familles sorcières mouraient, assassinés chez eux ou abattus dans une attaque. Certains étaient des cousins des Greengrass, des parents éloignés certes, mais des gens de leur sang.

Elle tapota doucement la tête des figurines représentant sa famille. Elles se mirent à imiter les activités familières, chacune dans sa pièce : le père écrivait sur de minuscules parchemins, assis à son bureau, la mère, dans le jardin d'hiver, soulevait délicatement à sa bouche une tasse de thé, les deux jeunes sorcières se croisaient et recroisaient à travers les couloirs, allant et venant librement dans leur manoir.

Les Greengrass ne révéraient que la magie. Leur famille demeurait neutre.

La petite Astoria commençait à descendre l'escalier.

Daphné Greengrass choisirait avant tout de rester vivante.

Elle arrêta la représentation de sa sœur.

Daphné Greengrass protégerait aussi sa famille.

Elle appuya sur le côté du manoir pour interrompre tous les autres enchantements et se leva gracieusement.


End file.
